Current carbonated beverages may be formed by using a carbonator to carbonate a water source and then introducing a flavored syrup concentrate to make a carbonated beverage. Additionally, prior art apparatus may include a small C02 cartridge that introduces carbonation under pressure into a vessel of water and then adding the syrup or other ingredients to create a finished beverage.
However, prior art carbonation apparatus are limited in an amount of carbonation that they introduce to the beverage because they do not agitate the beverage or have the ability to vary the pressure to influence a carbonation level. Additionally, typical prior art apparatus may be utilized to only carbonate a water source and do not carbonate a finished beverage.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and apparatus for fast carbonation of a pre-mixed beverage or final finished beverage on an individual basis such that the carbonation level may be adjusted to various levels.